The Devil's Kingdom
by Eve of Ambar
Summary: Alternate world. Angelus is the king of his land and he wants Buffy, she doesn't so she runs away.


**Title**: The devil's kingdom

**Author**: Eve Of 

**Rating**: Strong R

**Pairing**: B/Au

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. BTVS & ANGEL belongs to Joss and bunch of others that I really don't remember.

**Distribution**: Enchanting Place anyone else sure, just let me know.

**Spoilers**: I might use ideas from all the BTVS Ats univers...

**Summary**: Alternate world. Angelus is the king of his land and he wants Buffy, she doesn't so she runs away.

**Warning**: I don't know yet, when the time comes for a warning then I'll let you know. But please remember that my Angelus is cruel, viscous and not a cranky version of Angel. No fluff here, angst all the way BUT Angelus always wants Buffy; she will always be his mate and all...

A/N : I wrote this thing in like an hour. It is not beta. Please don't send feedback about spelling, I admit here and now that it's not beta!!! I don't know about this fic really, I had an idea, might be stupid might not, maybe I'll continue if there is interest. If you have any suggestions about the plot do share!!!

**Feedback**: YES, Please Yes, I live by them.

**Author's note**: My mother tongue isn't English so please no flames and this one isn't beta, if someone think he can beta it for me then I'll repost it as a beta version.

**Dedication**: Rinat you are the best ever!!!!!!!!!!!

To all those who are giving me great feedback:, angelulover,thegr8batsby, lisa, angelusrocks! , Joanna, Fifi, janna, supremebuffy, jannalily47, Whatfun , Vamphottie, Bri and of course **Bats** for giving me feedback ALL THETIME!!! Thank you all!

Part 1

She was running for days now, afraid that they might catch her. She knew she had no choice but still the fighter in her refused to give up.

She was hiding behind the trees waiting for the right opportunity to see her friend, the night fell and she still couldn't see her.

She woke up a while later to hear her friend calling her name softly.

"Willow" she sighed in relief.

Willow hugged her, happy to see her safe and alive.

"Ho my GOD! Buffy!" she breathed heavily. "I thought something happened to you. You run away and I couldn't find you, they...they took your mother and sister, he threatened to kill them if you won't show up."

Buffy fought the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I didn't know...ho, Will, what will I do?"

"Buffy, you have to go to him, it's the only way. He said that he wouldn't rest until he finds you Buffy and I think he will do just that. He is in rage and no one can approach him. It is very dangerous to anger him Buffy, you know that now that he is the king of Rishona then he can do anything he wants".

Buffy knew Willow was right. In their kingdom, "Rishona" used to be a king named, Cristof Darkson, he was their king for many years; he had two sons and a daughter. The eldest was Angelus, the youngest William. The brothers didn't get along together especially since it was clear that Angelus would inherit the Crowne. William was jealous; Angelus always got the women, fortune and good look on his side. Woman used to throw themselves on him and he used to bed a deferent woman every night.

Until he saw Buffy.

Joys hide her daughter for years from man; she knew that once any man would see her then it was doomed for her, she only hoped that the right men will come along.

By the age of 15 Buffy was one of the most beautiful girls the world had seen; her golden hair long and silky falling at her back in golden curls. Her skin tan and shine and her body curved nicely, nice enough to shock even Joys.

One day, by accident, Angelus caught eye of Buffy, he couldn't believe how this beauty passed him by and he didn't see her before.

Then the obsession began. He had to have her.

Angelus tired his best but he couldn't persuade his father to give him the girl. His father believed that the girl was too young and she didn't want angelus.

Angelus tried with Buffy but she refused him. It wasn't that she thought him unattractive, on the contrary but she was afraid, he was a man by the age of 32 and she was just blooming into a woman, she wanted to be with her friends, to fall in love and she heard about Angelus reputation with woman.

Angelus sent her flowers and tried to be the gentleman he wasn't but Buffy refused him every time.

It went on for a year and then everything changed.

The king died, leaving the enormous kingdom to his son Angelus.

The first thing he did was to send his royal guard to Buffy to bring her to him. She would pay for the past year and afterwards she will be his wife. He didn't want anyone to touch her, she was his.

Buffy saw the guard coming and ran away. Her mother swore her not to give in, to never look back and take care for her. She did that for days now but she had to come back and see what happened to her mother.

"Willow, I have to see my mother, I need to know that she will be alright, I need to find a way to get her out of there."

"Buffy, are you crazy? There is no way you can pass Angelus guard and rescue your mother."

"I know I can do it if we'll think of a plan. We can gather everyone like we used to do when we were kids".

"Buffy, this is not a plan to steel from Mr. Abny garden, this is the king of all the lands, this is Angelus. You can't do that."

Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at Willow. "So you won't help me?"

Willow saw her friend disappointment and angst and her heart broke for her.

"Hell, I'm inn, I just don't think we can do it but for you I'll do anything Buffy and so are the others".

Buffy hugged her, smiling her thank to her.

Suddenly the woods lightened by a strong bright light coming from behind them. They turned in panic to see Angelus royal guard surrounding them.

One of them tried to grab Buffy but she managed to knock him down and ran away. Another tried to attack her from behind and she turned around quickly and gave him a high kick before running again, she managed to escape most of them and as she turned to hide behind Willow's house she was literally knocked herself into a solid strong body. She lifted her eyes to look into the cruel vicious glare of Angelus the king.

He grabbed her and told his guard to go back. Before she managed to say something he jumped on his horse, taking her with him.

Before they road off he whispered in her ear, "no more running Buff, next week we'll be married and I will show you exactly who you belong to".

Should I continue?


End file.
